


Things You Said...

by katquasar



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katquasar/pseuds/katquasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompted fics from Tumblr. Multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. things you said at the kitchen table (Gochi)

Goku and Chichi had the house to themselves for the night, with Gohan and Goten out camping with Trunks and Piccolo. Chichi had been surprised when Goku hadn't wanted to go with them, yet her face flushed at the thought of being alone with her husband once again—for the first time since he'd spent seven years being dead.

Any other woman would have probably never forgiven Goku. But Chichi couldn't bring herself to stop feeling the way she did about her husband, no matter what. She could have easily remarried, moved on with her life. Maybe, deep down, she'd known he'd eventually have come back to her—like he always did. Like he had.

In spite of everything, not much seemed to have changed. Goten adjusted quickly enough, bonding instantly with his father, as it were. Chichi had a whole family again, and while it was still far from the perfect family, she wouldn't have it any other way.

At least she was only feeding one Saiyan tonight. Goku's eating habits hadn't changed at all since he'd died, and she found it almost amusing.

“I really missed your cooking, Chichi. That was great!” Goku said as he patted his stomach after finishing his meal. She couldn't help the smile that came up, the giggle she still couldn't fight off after all this time. Her heart fluttered just as it did all those years ago at the World Tournament.

“I...really missed you.” She murmured softly. Heat flushed on her face as he looked up at her and smiled.

“I really missed you, too.” He seconded, getting up and walking towards his wife. She stood up to him, giggling as he knelt down and kissed her softly, his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She moaned softly into the kiss as it deepened suddenly, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Apparently, he intended to show her just how much he'd missed her.


	2. things you said after you kissed me (K18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for spiritbathbomb on Tumblr.

Walking along the beach around Kame House usually helped Krillin keep calm. But then again, usually he was walking around by himself, and not next to the woman of his dreams. 18 hadn't said a word since they'd started walking, keeping in pace with him and listening as he stammered about things.

Things seemed so simple now, compared to the uncertainty they had faced with Cell. It had already been over a year since the Cell Games had taken place. She'd been staying here with him and his former teacher since not too long after that. Her brother hadn't come up to find her yet, and Krillin could tell she worried sometimes about him.

Suddenly, he stopped, standing still while looking down at the sand beneath his feet. 18 stopped as well, turning towards him. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them. When Krillin looked up, he realized that she too had taken to looking down at her feet.

“H-hey.” he piped, causing her to look back up at him, her cheeks reddening slightly.

“Yes?” she responded, her hands behind her back.

“You know, when you kissed me? You'd said 'good luck' after that.”

“What of it?”

“What did you mean by that? Exactly, I mean.” he asked, stammering a bit. He didn't expect 18 to giggle a bit. Brushing her hair behind her ears, she shrugged.

“I'm not even sure anymore. Pretty sure I'd just been teasing you. You were so scared of me back then.”

“Hah, yeah. I sure was.” Krillin's shoulders sank a bit.

“What? Don't tell me you were expecting something meaningful.” 18 pouted a bit, blushing a bit more.

“What? No. It's just...kind of funny. It's not like my luck has ever been particularly great, anyway.” Krillin stammered in response, waving his hands. 18 sighed, smiling slightly as she stepped closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He tensed up in surprised, but didn't push her away.

“I don't know. I feel like...both of our luck has changed since we've been staying together. Right?” she said softly, rubbing his head with one hand. He sighed, looking up at her. His face flushed hotly, just as a breeze brushed by them.

“Y-yeah.” Krillin said. He hesitated before reaching up and placing his arms around her waist, pulling her a bit close. She leaned down, he leaned up. The kiss was brief, soft and shy on both ends, but when they pulled away, they both smiled.

“You're a dweeb.” she said, her tone soft.

“I know.” he replied, pressing his forehead up to hers. “But I'm your dweeb. As long as you want me to be, anyway.”

She giggled. “Sure, why not.”


	3. ”things you said that made me feel like shit” (Yamtien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for spiritbathbomb on Tumblr.

Yamcha felt anxious enough about the situation at hand as it were, the looming threat now just one year away. The Androids. On top of that, Bulma, now his ex for good, was pregnant. And not just with another man’s child, but  _Vegeta’s_.

He got nauseous every time he thought about it, so he tried not to.

Sparring seemed like the one thing that would get his mind off of things. Tien had agreed to be his partner that day, despite the clouds that loomed over them that were sure to lead to rain. But they paid no mind to it, throwing fists at each other.

Yamcha’s form was unusually sloppy, his movements erratic, maybe a little reckless, when Tien threw him across the ground he hadn’t caught himself quite right and stumbled onto his back. The other man cussed loudly in frustration, punching the ground.

“You need to focus more.” Tien said plainly, reading himself in fighting stance once more.

“Shut up.” Yamcha was more than just a little frustrated and it showed. He nearly stumbled getting back up before launching himself at Tien again, their hands locking as they made contact.

“No, listen. If you're going to be this unfocused when these androids actually show up, you're going to get killed.” Tien said before kicking Yamcha hard in the stomach, the other man falling to the ground.

“Maybe I'd rather die, then.” the other man said under his breath. Tien felt something clench in his chest, and his fists tightened.

“You shouldn't be fighting if that's how you feel--”

“Shut up! Just shut the fuck up, Tien! What the hell would you know about how I feel about this?!” Yamcha snapped, shouting at him. His brows were tightly furrowed, and his face was even a little red.

Tien swallowed. _I've never seen him like this before._

 

“How would you?! You've never been in a relationship before—how would you know what it feels like to see the person you love fall for someone else and leave you behind?!”

“Enough.” Tien said coldly, shutting his eyes and turning from Yamcha. He could feel Yamcha's ki lower behind him. His chest hurt, not like he'd just been punched, but in an unfamiliar and very unpleasant manner.

“Tien--” Yamcha stammered, slowly getting back up, one hand still on his stomach.

“You can come back when you've pulled yourself together. Until then, **leave.** ”

Yamcha hesitated before he finally did, flying off in the opposite direction without another word. The rain began not too long after, Tien not moving from the spot he'd been standing. The pain hadn't stopped even after Yamcha left.

_I think I understand...more than you think I do. Maybe more than you'll ever know, Yamcha._ He thought to himself, his fists still tightly clenched.

 


	4. things you said with no space between us (Radcha)

The cool of the air conditioner was the first thing Yamcha noticed when he'd regained focus, on his back on his bed, sticky with sweat and still panting. Next to him, Raditz was in a rather similar state, the Saiyan grinning in a proud manner. His head was still spinning, and he ran a hand up his own sweaty neck, feeling his pulse still pounding.

“You really are something else, hmm?” Raditz murmured, coming closer and nuzzling Yamcha's scarred cheek with his nose.

“I don't know—you were the one taking the lead there, Rad.”

“Hmm.” the Saiyan hummed, giving the cheek a kiss. There was a moment of silence between the two of them as they both regained control over their breathing, a calm shift in the energy between them.

If one had told Yamcha that he would be in a relationship with Goku's loud-mouthed brother, he probably wouldn't have believed them. And yet, here they were, in his bed, and he was sure he still couldn't quite feel his legs. Any insecurities he'd have felt were washed away by the proximity the two of them had at this moment, looking at each other.

“I feel a lot better when I'm with you.” Yamcha said, reaching over and sliding his hand under Raditz's head, cupping his cheek. Raditz let out a low, growl like sound that vaguely sounded like it could be a purr—but not quite. Yamcha couldn't quite place it, actually.

“I feel the same way. I talk myself up, but admittedly...I doubt myself. A lot.” Raditz admitted, his voice low enough that Yamcha might not have heard it if he weren't lying so close to him.

“I do too. I think...I think that's why we're drawn to each other.” Yamcha whispered, turning his back towards Raditz, but scooting back towards him so that his back pressed against the Saiyan's chest. He didn't even squirm when Raditz had wrapped his tail around his thigh, having grown accustomed to such affections.

“We complete each other. I suppose that's what you're trying to say.”

“...Yeah. I suppose it is.”


	5. Rice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was just a regular prompt, not one of the things you said ones. But I did it around the same time, so I feel it should go with the others. Just because.

One very interesting aspect of Jeice's fledgling relationship with Raditz was the absurd height difference between the two of them. Just over five feet tall, there were only a handful of people he knew that were shorter than he was. It was something the Brenchin was a bit sore about, especially when Recoome and Burter teased him about it.

Meanwhile, the Saiyan of his affections was nearly seven feet tall, which wasn't fairly uncommon for his race. Still, it made kissing a bit difficult sometimes, either he'd have to float up a bit, or his lover would have to lean down quite a bit so that their lips could meet one another.

But one thing that was kind of nice, if a little embarrassing sometimes, was when Raditz would pick Jeice up from the ground and just hold him. Or gently swing him around, joking that he'd grown a tad taller since their last encounter. It was far more pleasant when his teammates or their friends weren't around to snicker and joke about it under their breaths.

Also, it was nice to be surrounded by the warmth at night, because Raditz was clingy in his sleep and always insisted on being the big spoon. Even if he was much stronger than his Saiyan lover, he felt safe whenever he was in his arms.

So he tried not to let it bother him so much, because seeing Raditz happy made Jeice more happy than anything else he could even imagine.


	6. things you said at 1 am (Yamtien)

The Cell Games had ended just a few days ago. The memorial for Goku had been just a day after that. Things had been kind of a blur since then, Yamcha wasn't sure when exactly he'd ended up in a grassy field in the middle of the night with Tien. There was nothing but them and the stars, and the small house Tien had been living with Chaotzu in for some time.

And yet, despite the peacefulness, there was a restlessness in his mind. It made him oddly uneasy, not in the same way he'd been feeling for the past three years.

“...we made it.” he muttered listlessly, running his fingers through his hair, no longer jelled up in spikes because he just didn't feel like that style was really him anymore.

“...yeah...we did.” he heard Tien say, his friend's tone equally flat. 

“...what do we do now?” he asked, turning towards Tien. Tien looked back at him, his expression softening.

“You haven't been sleeping, have you?” the triclops suddenly asked him. Yamcha shook his head, noting that he had noticed dark bags underneath his eyes when he'd last looked in a mirror.

“It feels wrong, somehow. Like I somehow didn't—couldn't do enough, you know? I don't see the point in my trying anymore when I'm honestly so...insignificant?”

“...I know the feeling. But...we have to keep this place safe.”

“...Gohan and Vegeta can do that without us.”

“Yamcha. Listen to yourself for a second.” Tien leaned up, his tone becoming stern. “You've never been one to give up on anything.”

“Maybe not before all of this happened. But now...I don't know anymore.” Yamcha returned to laying on his back, clenching his eyes shut. “I don't think I can do this anymore. I can't watch anymore of our friends die and not be able to do anything about it, Tien.”

“...I know. I know.” Tien was reassuring, placing his hand on Yamcha's chest. Yamcha forced back a sob, blinking away tears and turning his head, hoping Tien wouldn't see him.

Tien lay closer to Yamcha, wrapping his arms around the other man and resting his head against his shoulder.

“It's not your fault, Yamcha.” he whispered to him, closing his eyes as Yamcha couldn't fight back the next sob, throwing his arm over his eyes as tears fell from them.

“Why does it feel like it is?” Yamcha breathed brokenly. Tien couldn't give him an answer, instead holding him closer and keeping his own breathing steady as he too tried not to cry.


	7. things you said with no space between us (Truten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same prompt with a different pairing.

Trunks was thankful that everyone else that could interrupt him and Goten was off on the other side of Capsule Corp for his parent's anniversary so that they could be alone. The two twenty-something half-Saiyans were too eager to wait to be alone. As soon as Trunks' bedroom door was locked behind him, Goten had pinned him to the door and had his hands under his shirt, feverishly kissing him.

“Is this...too fast?” Goten said between kisses, even with Trunks' hands in his hair pulling him as close as possible.

“No. I'd tell you if it were.” Trunks replied, hissing when Goten's mouth found the crook of his neck beneath the collared shirt he'd been wearing. 

“Why did you have to go to school so far away? I can't stand being this far apart from you. It's been months since we--”

“I know. I missed you too.” he groaned, the two of them fumbling with buttons on shirts as they started undressing each other.

“How much longer?”

“One semester.”

“And then?”

“...then we'll never be that far apart again. Not if I can help it.” Trunks whispered, holding Goten's face in his hands as he looked up at him. Deep down, he admittedly kind of liked that Goten had gotten to be taller than him. Even if it was younger. Ah, Sons and their tall, sexy genes.

“...I love you.” Goten whispered back, pressing his lips against Trunks' again, pulling his waist tightly against him, pressing them together from the chest down.

“I love you too.”

“Always?”

“No matter what.”


	8. things you said [...] (K18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another K18, this time I was given free range to do what I wanted with it. ;)

With their daughter in bed, Krillin and 18 more or less had their living room to themselves. Late night television was somewhat dull to the two of them, but they were lying on the couch and half-watching anyway. Well, Krillin had been trying to watch, but 18's lips and teeth were making a very convincing argument at the crook of his neck that made him squirm and gasp.

“Honey...honey, please...” he whimpered, his wife's hands running up his t-shirt. She giggled in his ear before nibbling gently on his earlobe, making him let out a shuddering, deep sigh. He started to return the favor, up her blouse and over her bra, one hand on her back. They kissed deeply, and she was suddenly in his lap, her legs on either side of his hips.

“Think we can be quiet enough to not wake up our daughter this time?” she whispered against his lips.

“You mean, think I can be quiet enough not to wake up Marron.” he muttered, chuckling slightly.

“I don't know...sometimes you just...” 18 replied, stopping mid sentence when Krillin bit down gently on her neck. She barely stifled a loud, deep moan.

“It's a lot easier when you have a nose to breathe out of, you know.” Krillin joked, whimpering when 18 pinched his abs beneath his shirt.

“Okay, I'll give you that, but only since I can kind of relate when I get stuffed up.”

“That's hardly similar. Then again, I wouldn't know, since I don't have a nose.”

“Krillin.”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Enough talking.”


	9. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were (Yamtien) FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last prompted fic in this series. Thanks to everyone on Tumblr who requested these fics. I hope to write more of all of these pairings. Maybe some gen fic too every now and then. We'll definitely see.

“You've just made me the happiest man in the world, you know.” Yamcha said to Tien, holding him close as they danced together. He was beaming, bright smiles and chuckles, and Tien was pretty sure that statement was actually pretty accurate considering.

Tien had never thought himself one for marriage, really. Knowing Yamcha had always wanted to get married had made him slowly ease into the idea of it. It had been he that proposed, taking the former bandit by complete surprise.

And here they were, husbands, on the Lookout, surrounded by their friends (who were more or less their family at this point), and Yamcha had never been happier in the entire time they'd known each other.

“I don't doubt that.” Tien told Yamcha, nuzzling his cheek against his nose.

“How about you? You're happy, too, right?” Yamcha asked softly, grinning uncontrollably. Tien leaned in and kissed him slowly, softly.

“Unbelievably.” he whispered, looking into his husbands eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yamcha smiled, the song slowly ending (they had no idea how they got a whole band up to the Lookout, but Bulma was really enthusiastic when Yamcha had asked her to help plan the wedding).

As everyone cheered, a few people snapped pictures of the happy couple, but the two of them didn't dare peel their eyes away from one another. At least until Bulma yelled at them for not looking towards the cameras.


End file.
